


Perverted Perverts!

by Fides



Category: MASH
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Humour, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, mmom, mmom 2009, mmom 2009: day 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Frank in charge of the camp is always a bad start</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverted Perverts!

"This afternoon's health and safety lecture on self-abuse will take place in the mess tent. Voluntary attendance is mandatory."

Radar's voice boomed out of the loudspeaker. There was a confused pause. With Frank temporarily in charge of the camp confusion was a common emotion.

"That means all of you, you perverts!" Frank's nasal whine didn't sound any better when amplified across the camp.

"Did Frank just call Margaret a pervert?" Trapper wondered aloud, not bothering to look up from his book.

Hawkeye got up lazily and opened the door to the swamp just in time to see the Major stalking towards the command centre with a very determined stride.

"Looks like he's about to get abused, alright," he let the door swing shut with a thump, "couldn't happen to a more deserving rodent."

"Correction," the speaker system crackled to life again, "the nurses are not required to attend the mandatory voluntary lecture - they don't know anything about that sort of thing and if they did they wouldn't need instruction from the likes of you... me... us... err... Majors?"

Hawkeye sat on his bed laughing. You had to make your entertainment where you could find it - and it was turning into a very entertaining day.


End file.
